Das Fest
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Anne hat das 1. Jahr als Lehrerin in Avonlea hinter sich. Die Sommerferien haben begonnen und ein Fest steht an.....


Das Fest 

Das erste Schuljahr war vorüber. Ein Jahr lang hatte Anne nun an der Schule von Avonlea erfolgreich unterrichtet. Es war ein harte, aber auch schöne Zeit gewesen. Nun waren endlich Sommerferien!

Die Schüler waren nachhause gerannt und Anne schloss das Schulhaus ab. Sie fühlte sich frei, wie ein Vogel. Sie liebte es zu unterrichten, aber jetzt waren Ferien. Keine Arbeiten, keine quengelnden Schüler, kein frühes aufstehen. Einfach nur genießen! Sie irgendwo verträumt in eine blühende Wiese setzen und dem rauschen des Windes lauschen.

Da sie nicht bis zum nächsten Tag damit warten wollte tat sie sofort, wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Anne ließ sich zwischen weiß blühenden Lilien unten am See nieder. Mit einem Seufzer legte sie sich hin und schloss die Augen.

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was du gerade träumst Anne Shirley!"

Hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen und sah einen grinsenden Gilbert Blythe über sich. Rasch setzte sie sich auf und ihr Wangen röteten sich. Es war ihr entsetzlich peinlich, dass ausgerechnet Gilbert sie hier entdeckt hatte.

„Nichts besonders", sagte sie rasch. „Ich hab mich nur für einen Moment hinreißen lassen."

„Immer hin muss es ein schöner Traum gewesen sein, denn du hast gelächelt."

„Sag mal, wie lange hast du mich schon beobachtet Gilbert Blythe?" fragte sie verärgert und ängstlich zugleich.

„Nicht lange", antwortete er und sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Tatsächlich hatte er sie eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Sie sah wunderschön zwischen den weißen Lilien aus. Man hätte meinen können, sie wäre selbst eine Lilie.

Anne war inzwischen aufgestanden und war langsam wieder Herr der Lage.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass die Andrews nächste Woche eine Party gegeben und ganz Avonlea eingeladen ist?" Fragte Gilbert.

„Nein, dass wusste ich nicht."

„Würdest du mit mir hingehen?" Gilbert wollte sie unbedingt fragen, bevor ihm Charlie Sloane oder gar Billy Andrews zuvorkamen. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Anne mit ihm hinging.

Anne lächelte ihn liebenswürdig an: „Sicher Gil. Ich gehe mit niemandem lieber hin, als mit dir." Sagte Anne und meinte es wirklich so.

Gilbert strahlte förmlich.

Gemeinsam liefen sie die Straße hinunter und unterhielten sich dabei. Plötzlich kam ihnen Diana entgegen: „Anne", rief sie aufgeregt „hast du schon von der Party gehört?"

„Ja, Gil hat es mir gerade..."

„Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt", unterbrach Diana sie mitten im Satz. „Das wird die erste Veranstaltung sein, auf die Fred und ich als Paar hingehen."

Anne verdrehte die Augen, seit zwei Wochen war Diana mit Fred Wright verlobt und in fast jedem Satz kam nun der Name Fred vor.

„Oh um himmelswillen Anne!" Schrie Diana fast. „Was soll ich nur anziehen? Ich brauch ein neues Kleid, ein ganz besonders hübsches für Fred."

Anne konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach über Dianas entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Das ist nicht zum lachen, Anne. Und du Gilbert grins nicht so." Verärgert strich Diana sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Du scheinst dir ja keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, was du anziehst." Fügte sie noch hinzu und sah Anne herausfordernd an.

„Nein, das mache ich nicht. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, liebste Diana und viel zu schade, um sich Gedanken über ein Kleid zu machen. Mutter Natur ist tausendmal schöner, als jedes Kleid."

Diana seufzte, Anne schien heute mal wieder einen ihrer poetischen Anflüge zu haben.

Gilbert war es auch ziemlich egal, was Anne tragen würde, ihm gefiel ohnehin jedes Kleid an ihr.

Anne sah, dass Diana sie verständnislos ansah und enttäuscht zugleich anblickte.

„Ich verspreche dir, wir werden morgen darüber nachdenken. Aber lass mich heute den Tag genießen", bat Anne.

„Dann musst du aber Morgen gleich früh zu mir rüberkommen. Denn wenn ich in meinem Kleiderschrank nichts finde, müssen wir nach Carmody fahren."

„Ich verspreche es Diana." Anne gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Am Abend saß Anne zusammen mit Marilla auf der Veranda und genoss den Sonnenuntergang. Sie hatte ihr von der Party und von Dianas Angst wegen dem Kleid berichtet.

„Diana hat doch einen ganzen Haufen hübscher Kleider", schmunzelte Marilla.

„Sicher, aber sie möchte etwas besonderes wegen Fred", lachend schüttelte Anne den Kopf.

„Weißt du schon, mit wem du auf die Party gehst?" Fragte Marilla.

Anne blickte verträumt zu einer kleinen Wolke, die ihr wie ein Engel vorkam.

„Ich werde mit Gilbert hingehen, er hat mich gefragt."

„Mhmmm, das ist gut. Du magst ihn nicht wahr?", murmelte Marilla.

Überrascht von dieser Frage wandte Anne den Kopf zu ihr: „Äh... ja. Wieso fragst du mich das?"

„Bloß, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass Gilbert dich auch mag."

„Er mag mich als Freund, Marilla", gab Anne zu bedenken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht mehr ist, als nur reine Freundschaft? Ich würde eher sagen, er liebt dich. Gute Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten stand Marilla auf und ging hinein.

Anne saß noch lange draußen und dachte über Marillas Worte nach. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Gilbert sie liebte? Anne konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Schon seit langem wusste sie, dass sie selbst mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Wenn er dicht neben ihr stand, klopfte plötzlich ihr Herz wie verrückt und wenn er sie intensiv ansah, wurde sie oft rot. Aber nie hatte sie bisher geglaubt, er könnte sie lieben. Viele Mädchen in Avonlea waren von Gilbert begeistert, warum sollte er ausgerechnet sie nehmen? Anne verscheuchte diese Gedanken und ging zu Bett.

Diana hatte sich ein neues Kleid gekauft. Es war cremefarben mit einem feinen spitzenbesetzten Kragen. Diana sah einfach entzückend darin aus.

Anne würde ein grünes Sommerkleid tragen, dass genau zu ihrem Haar passte. Bisher hatte sie es erst einmal getragen.

Der große Abend war da. Als Anne in die Küche hinunterkam lächelte Marilla ihr zu.

„Anne du siehst reizend heute Abend aus."

„Danke Marilla".

Dann kam Gilbert, um sie abzuholen. Als Anne ihm die Tür öffnete, blieb ihm fast der Mund offen stehen. Sie war atemberaubend schön.

Als sie im Wagen nebeneinander saßen, sagte er: „Dieses Kleid steht dir wirklich gut Anne. Du bist wunderhübsch."

Annes Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals bei dieser Bemerkung.

Die Party war ein voller Erfolg. Sie tanzten, lachten, plauderten und aßen. Anne tanzte viele male mit Gilbert und wenn er sie so dicht in seinen Armen hielt, ließ ihr Herz dauernd kleine Hüpfer. Sie tanzte auch einmal mit Charlie und Billy. Aber am wohlsten fühlte sie sich mit Gilbert.

Es war schon spät, als Anne nach einem Tanz mit Charlie nach draußen ging. Gilbert folgte ihr.

„Ein schöner Abend, nicht wahr?" Gilberts Stimme war ganz sanft und Anne erschauderte.

Sie lehnten an der Veranda und der Mond schien klar und voll vom Himmel.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?" Fragte Gilbert.

„Gerne, ein bisschen Ruhe wäre jetzt nicht schlecht."

Sie schlenderten in Richtung See. Auf der Brücke blieben sie stehen und genossen den Zauber, der in der Luft lag.

„Ich werde im Herbst nicht mehr unterrichten." Unterbrach Gilbert die Stille.

Irritiert blickte Anne ihn an.

„Ich bin fürs Medizinstudium am Redmond zugelassen."

„Gil!" rief Anne begeistert. „Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich" und umarmte ihn.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust, als er sie in seinen Armen hielt.

Gilbert lag der Versuchung sehr nahe, sie zu küssen.

Erschrocken über ihre eigene heftige Gewühlswallung löste Anne ich von ihm. Falls er sie nicht liebte, war es ja peinlich, wie sie sich ihm an den Hals warf.

Auch Gilbert kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen und einen Moment lang blickten beide zu Boden.

„Anne", flüsterte er leise und nahm ihre Hand. „Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Willst du mich heiraten?"

Es rauschte in Annes Ohren. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt, oder hatte sie geträumt? Hatte er ihr einen Antrag gemacht? Wild kreisten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf.

„Anne willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er nochmals.

Wie eine Welle brach dieses Glück über Anne zusammen und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Endlich blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen und fragte sich bestürzt, was sie bedeuteten. „Bitte sag ja Anne." Ängstlich blickte er sie an.

„Ja Gil", antwortete Anne.

„Ja?", fragte Gilbert nach, währen sein Strahlen über sein Gesicht kam.

„Ja", flüsterte Anne nochmals mit sanfter Stimme.

Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen und dann küsste er sie. Für einen Herzschlag lang, schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

„Ich liebe dich Anne", flüsterte er an ihr Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

Dann küssten sie sich wieder.

„Bitte sag es noch mal", bat Gilbert, als sie auf dem Rückweg zur Party waren.

„Was?" fragte Anne.

„Das du mich heiratest", lachte er schelmisch.

„Ja Gil ich möchte dich heiraten."

Vor lauter Freude schloss er sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie herum.

Ein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen, in diesem Sommer. Sowohl für Anne, als auch für Gilbert. Sie mussten nur noch warten, bis Gilbert sein Studium beendet haben würde. Doch das Versprechen war gegeben worden. Das Versprechen der Liebe, die sie füreinander empfanden. Es waren wundervolle Sommertage, erfüllt mit Liebe, Freude und Lachen.


End file.
